


Mmmmfucking gay

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Ironically bad, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: I swear to god I wrote this for classIn an ironically bad wayMMMMMFUCKING GAY





	

so Damara Megido was sitting on a sofa. She was bored and was waiting for her matesprit, the beautiful Aranea Serket.

Aranea came into the room and she was a girl because Damara was MMMMFUCKING GAYYYYYY but actually bi or pan because she'd dated Rufioh but now she was with her true love awww <3 

Anyway, Aranea strutted over to her and Damara looked at her toned legs mmm yes boy hotter than a tater tot. And Aranea's hair was short and black and messy because she spent too much time doing stuff to style it properly.

Damara was stuff

Lmao

Anyway unlike her periwinkle paramour Damara's hair was done and tied in a bun with pin things that looked like the Aries sign which is what she was, and she had two thick strands of hair on either side of her face kinda like Japanese a e s t h e t I c.

Damara was troll Japanese but her speech was bad Google translate Japanese haha but anyway for the purposes of the fic she speaks English.

So Aranea was doing the strutty thing over to her which she had been doing for the past 20 seconds or so, either she was walking very slowly or the room was really big who knows. And to be honest, who cares.

Damara was still sitting there because she was comfy, they had got the sofa from troll DFS on its everlasting winter sales and it was really good quality so like FUCK was she gonna get up.

Eventually Aranea was standing in front of her and Damara was at eye-level with Aranea's tummy, nearly her crotch.

"IF YOU WERE BIT TALLER I COULD GIVE YOU ORAL SEX WHILST SITTING" remarked Damara in broken English and all-caps.

"Wow Damara you're so lazy" huffed Aranea with a cobalt blush.

"YES BUT YOU LIKE MY TONGUE" Damara winked, putting two spread fingers in front of her mouth and licking between them like lesbians did to signal eating pussy.

"Nnghhh" Aranea blushed more, she couldn't deny that. She got onto Damara's lap, straddling it. "First put that tongue in my mouth" 

"OKAY" said Damara and they started kissing. 

Is this where I start talking about primal hungers and desires? Yes? Ok.

So Damara felt this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach like what someone might feel when they see a picture of a woman with big boobies. She kinda felt shaky a little too, like if Aranea pulled away she might feel touch-starved. Trust me touch starvation feels terrible. Their lips brushed together like they fit perfectly, like a puzzle or Lego™s. It was hella.

So Aranea felt pretty much the same, also nipping Damara's bottom lip with her fangs. She felt so weird but awesome like she wanted to have sex and have sex NOW. which is lucky because that's what they were gonna do.

But however, not in a writing level because this is meant to be Mills and Boon.

So they did the dastardly do and it was like that loudest orgasm max volume video aaaAAARRRGHHHHH AAAHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH *pants* HUAAAARGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
